Aspiring
by fairlystrange
Summary: Life is always better with someone with you... right?


**Welcome to my new NaLu fanfiction! This is loosely based off of La La Land x'D And I thought this might be a good idea. I hope you enjoy!**

All Lucy Heartfilia has ever wanted was to be an actress.

Ever since she was five, her main passion and goal in life was acting. Her room was theatre-themed. She dressed like an actress. She pretended she was a movie star.

And now here she was, 15 years later, stuck in California auditioning for just about anything that popped up. Of course, she had a side job, as a barista at a local coffee shop. The job was... charming, but she had bigger plans to aspire to. She was willing to do just about anything to become an actress.

She had just gotten back to her apartment after another audition. She was in a grumpy mood. The people she auditioned for were downright rude, hardly paying any attention. She unlocked the door, peeved, and walked in. She huffed around the livingroom and into the kitchen, setting down her purse and phone. She had grabbed a drink from a fast food place on her way home. It didn't taste very good, but she was too frustrated to care.

Never had she thought becoming famous could be so hard. She thought it'd be easier. It definetely was for others. She walked into her room and sat down her drink. She walked into her bathroom and decided to change into more comfortable clothing. She pulled off her dress and heels, walking back into her room to grab a T-shirt and some sweat pants. She liked pretty clothes, but comfier options were her preferance. She changed quickly and turned on the TV. She was pleased to see an old movie playing. It was _My Fair Lady_ , one of her favorite movies starring Audrey Hepburn and . She walked back into her kitchen to grab her phone, returning to her room immediately.

Lucy's life hasn't been the easiest, overall. Her parents - well, dad - isn't very supportive of her decisions. Her siblings... well, they weren't around anymore. She doesn't remember the last time she talked to them. Her grandparents died 10 years ago, which was very hard on her. Almost as hard as when her mother died. Her grandma and grandpa had both been famous actors. She was very much inspired by the two. The main reason of her deciding to become an actress was based on them. She remembered how one time, she and her grandma Lila had been dancing together in her room. She had told Lucy to always follow her dreams, no matter what the world told her. Lucy clung onto the words, and they pushed her on. Lucy couldn't really remember her mother, so it was hard to recall even what she looked like.

Lucy sat, her legs folded over each other, on her bed, sipping from her drink. She was scrolling through her Instagram feed, liking photos and checking accounts. Most of her friends were either online of lived somewhere else. Her closest friend, Levy, was traveling with her boyfriend, Gajeel, and their cat, Lily, around the world. Lucy only felt the slightest bit jealous.

She was about to look at Levy's feed before she heard a sudden knocking on her door. She jumped and looked out her room. She sighed and set her phone down, getting out of her bed. She walked to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. A man with wild, _pink_ , hair stood there. He sudden looked embarrased. "Oh, sorry." He looked down at his phone. "Damn, got the wrong address. Sorry!" He smiled sheepishly at her. Lucy blinked a few times. "Uh, no problem. You're not the first."

He looks slightly relieved before he hurried off.

Lucy couldn't help but look after him. Something about him interested her; she couldn't understand why. She shut the door, locked it, and went back to her room to relax.

Natsu Dragneel hadn't felt more embarrased in his entire life.

He wasn't the type to get easily uncomfortable, but for some reason, this time he felt very uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the fact the girl was so damn pretty. She had long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a pretty complexion, and a slender body.

Maybe it was because he stared at her too much.

Maybe it was because he got the address wrong _again._

He cursed himself as he hurried down the hall. Of course, he was in the right building, but still, the address was wrong. The person he was meeting would be mad when he showed up late.

529... What could be similar to 529...?

Something snapped in his brain. 526!

He turned around, the same embarrassed feeling welling up again, and rushed back down the hall. His dark gaze scanned the addresses until he came upon room 526.

He knocked and begged God that this would be the right one.

Erza Scarlet opened the door. She peered at him through her glasses. "Natsu. You're late."

Natsu smiled at her guiltily. "Sorry, m'mam. I got... off track."

"Mhm. Well, come inside."

Erza let him inside first and then closed the door behind them. Her red hair was braided to one side. "So, Natsu, got anything for me today?" She paused. "Anything useful, I should say."

Natsu rolled his eyes, back to her. "Yes," he said, sounding very confident. He dug through his bag and brought out his camera, turning it on. He accessed the camera roll and gestured for the red-haired woman. She approached, setting down her mug of coffee.

"I went out to a national park today," he began. "Took plenty of pictures. I hope some of them are of interest for you."

Erza nodded and took the camera. She flipped through the images, her brown eyes skeptical. She was a woman of business and did not like her time wasted.

"Well," she started, pursing her lips. "Some of these probably will suffice. Others... not so much."

Natsu felt a twinge of annoyance. "That's better than nothing," he muttered. "If you will write down which ones you want..."

Erza nodded, adjusting her lens. She took out her spare notepad and a pen from the coffee table and reached for the camera. She took it from his hands and went through the items again, writing down each one she wanted.

"I expect these printed by Thursday," she sniffed, finished. "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu blinked, surprised. "Welcome. Will do." Erza didn't miss the surprised tone of his voice.

Natsu packed up his camera and grabbed the paper from Erza and hurried for the door. Finally, he would be paid for what he did. He couldn't help but feel excited about this. "Thanks, Erza," he called, rushing out the door. Erza nodded in response and closed the door behind him. She grabbed her coffee again and took a sip from it.

Lucy was half-asleep when her phone went off. She jumped, fully awake, and fumbled for it. She grabbed it and answered the call; it was her dad. Reluctantly she said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Lucy, how was your day?"

Lucy lowered the volume of her TV. "Fine. You?"

"It was great, honey," he replied. Lucy nearly scoffed. He sounded so fake.

"So, Lucy, when are you going to come visit your mom and I?"

Lucy clenched the phone harder. "She isn't my mom, dad. Don't call her that."

"Whatever. You didn't answer my question..."

Lucy threw her hand in the air. "I don't know! I've been working hard to get a role, dad. I can't leave now..."

"When will you learn that this isn't going to work out for you? Look how long it's been taking - you should go to college and get a useful degree..."

Lucy felt her temper rising. "I'm not giving up, not because you told me to."

She heard a long, exaggerated sigh on the end of the line before he replied, "Don't come begging for money when you need it, then."

"When have I ever done that?!.."

"It doesn't matter. Are you going to visit?"

Lucy didn't even have to think twice. "No."

With that, she hung up on her father.

She heaved an angry sigh and almost threw her phone down. How arrogant was he? He pissed her off... calling Sherryl "mom" and asking when she would visit and saying she should give up! Lucy was so tired of her dad trying to control her life. Even if she tried, he would always be nagging at her.

She turned up the volume again on the TV. Nothing like some TV to distract her from reality.


End file.
